More Than Just A Memory
by Acexx
Summary: It's been twelve years since Harry Potter died and the world has changed. After a strange magical mishap, Hope Lupin finds out just how much it really has and she doesn't like it. If only her brother would see that there is a difference between quiet, and peace. Part 3 of the Uncle Moony series. Read In My Memories (I See You) first!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

 **NOTE: Please read end note after reading the chapter. Has an important explanation of something.**

* * *

 _July 1997_

 _Remus ducks the curse being fired at him, he leaps behind a cement block to dodge the bullets being fired at him, running from the Death Eaters chasing him. He sprints, trying desperately to make it into the building classed as a 'safe zone' due to it's current function as a medical centre. The building explodes in front of him, the shockwave sending him flying back into the very Death Eaters he had been trying to outrun._

" _Avada ke-" One begins, only to be shot in the head. Remus lays, dazed, on the ground as war continues half a metre above him. Curses, projectiles, and all manner of insults flung between two opposing sides, Muggles and Wizards._

" _YOU FREAKS WILL BURN!" Someone calls with surprising clarity._

" _WE WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED BY INFERIOR BEINGS SUCH AS YOURSELF!"_

 _Remus ignores both sides, crab crawling along the ground and out of the road. Once out of the direct range of fire, Remus runs to the burned building, ignoring the cries of the re-injured injured. He heads into the bottom of the crumbling building, slipping into a manhole, covering it closely, and sprinting down the sewage pipes._

" _Remus!" A voice calls as Remus enters a chamber, a new edition to the sewers that they had constructed a mere month ago. Remus nods for Hugo Granger to follow him in, and he does so, along with the machine gun all but attached to him these days._

" _Our location has been compromised," Remus tells the gathered group of freedom fighters._

" _What? Already? How did they find out where we are?" Percy Weasley asks._

" _They've got Dudley and more than a few ways to make him talk," Neville reminds Percy, "We should have moved the moment he was captured."_

" _We couldn't have known they would blow up a safe zone," Remus says, shaking his head._

" _Regardless, we need to move," Lily Moon says, having had her hearing restored through a dark ritual performed by Molly Weasley and Sirius prior to Molly's execution and the beginning of Sirius' undercover reconnaissance mission within the Muggle resistance. Word is they have a new player, one ramming his way through every side's defences._

" _We can be packed within the hour-" Percy starts saying._

 _Remus shakes his head, "No," He interrupts, "They are right on top of us. We need to go,_ now. _"_

 _The group grabs their gear, sets fire to the chamber, and separates down different tunnels of the sewers._

" _Remus, we have to talk."_

 _Remus sighs, "Tonks, whatever it is, it can wa-"_

" _No, Remus, it can't wait." Remus frowns as she grabs his arm and pulls him back to stop him moving forward. The other three resistance members of their evacuation group stop as well, Remus gestures them onwards. They would not die because of his girlfriend's eccentricities._

" _What is it?" Remus asks. Tonks sighs, tears filling her eyes. Remus' hardened exterior cracks as he reaches out a hand to cup her face, "Tonks?"_

" _I've been trying to tell you for weeks but…there's just never time," Tonks begins._

" _And there isn't really now either, I still have to get to the shelter before moonrise so, whatever it is, just say it."_

 _Tonks bites her lip for a moment, wiping away the lone tear that falls before determination overcomes her again, "I'm pregnant."_

 _Footsteps sound from the direction they came, both look there instinctively before Remus grabs Tonks' hand and starts pulling her down the tunnel leading off from the one they are meant to take._

" _Remus?"_

" _We need to get you somewhere safe."_

 _Tonks wrenches her arm from his hand, "No, I'm not leaving you!"_

" _Stop thinking of yourself and think of the child!" Remus snaps at her, "This isn't_ safe _Tonks, I have already lost so much. Please, don't put my child at risk too." Tonks hesitates a moment more, the footsteps getting ever closer. Then she nods, grabbing Remus' hand, and together they run._

* * *

Twenty-four years later

"Teddy! Get up!" Victoire calls, Teddy groans, shoving xyr face further into bed, "Edward Remus Lupin –"

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Teddy tells xyr spouse as xe drags xyrself up, muttering under xyr breath as xe dresses and heads out to the kitchen, "Why am I up?" xe asks, unaware that xyr hair has changed to the same pale red shade it always does when someone wakes xyr.

"Because I have arrived!"

Teddy spins in excitement towards the voice, missing xyr spouse's pleased look, and spots xyr beloved younger sibling. "Hope!" Teddy calls happily, allowing xyr sixteen-year-old sibling to jump at xyr as xe wraps xyr in a hug. Then Teddy puts xyr down as xe jerks back in shock, "Hope Lupin what the devil are you doing here?!"

Hope winces, tugging at the sleeves of xyr dress, "Visiting my brother."

"Hope you can't just cross divides like that, how did you even make it through the wall?" Teddy demands.

Hope scowls, "I don't know why it should be so difficult to come see you."

"Hope don't start this again."

"It's stupid!" Teddy sighs, closing xyr eyes and pinching the bridge of xyr nose.

"That's enough, Potter!" Teddy's eyes snap open to see xyr sibling before xyr, but looking around, they are not in xyr house. They're in a room with a large table, many people sat around it, two seem to be having a standoff of sorts.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Hope asks, the room turns to look at the two intruders.

"Who the hell are you?" A person with shaggy black hair and round glasses asks.

"Who the hell are we? Who the hell are you?!" Hope replies.

Teddy just keeps staring at the person, "Sorry but, did xe just call you Potter? As in Harry Potter?" Teddy eventually asks, everyone in the room exchanges confused looks.

Supposedly Potter shakes xyr head with a frown, "No, Potter as in James. James Potter."

Teddy's pretty sure xyr heart stops beating.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

So, to explain the whole xe/xyr thing. The world is currently made up of sectors (Not like Hunger Games, it'll get explained don't worry.) But the one Teddy lives in doesn't recognise Gender as a difference in everyday lives and as such they all use gender neutral pronouns and words such as spouse and sibling as opposed to wife and sister or husband and brother. The other two sectors don't do this. One is like how we live, some people decide on gender neutral things, others don't, some believe in that stuff, some don't (If you are one of those people please keep it to yourself) and the other is very traditionalist in there being a big difference between male and female. Again, all of this will be explained as the story goes on, but I felt it worth pointing this out to all of you now. I've done this for a reason, again, explained later. But that's why when written like this, from Teddy's experiences, it'll all be gender-neutral because that's how he thinks and lives, but if it's focused on someone else it won't be. I'll make sure that doesn't get too confusing, I have a plan on that, don't worry.

Anyways, hope you're all looking forward to this story and that the first chapter hasn't let you down too hard!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

"TIME TRAVEL?!" Teddy roars as xe looks at xyr little sibling who flinches away, "THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE RESORTED TO?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THIS?!"

"I-I didn't! Teddy I swear I didn't do this!"

Teddy does not seem convinced by Hope's words. "Swear to god, Hope, if I miss the birth of my child I am _going_ to kill you."

Hope frowns in confusion, "Child? What child?"

"Victoire's pregnant, we found out last week," xe replies with a sigh.

"Teddy, if you're right and this is some weird time travel thing, we can go back to the same moment we left," Hope says after staring at Teddy in shock for a moment.

Teddy's glare intensifies, "You assume we have that much control over how we get back, you _assume_ that we can get back at _all_."

Hope's eyes widen and she takes a micro step back in shock, "W-We can, right? W-We can get home?"

Teddy's anger deflates as xe sighs, pinching the bridge of xyr nose again for a moment before crossing xyr arms over xyr chest and looking at xyr sister in a much calmer fashion, "I don't know."

"Did you say time travel?" A person with shoulder length black hair asks.

Hope frowns, "Who are you?"

The person seems offended, "You know him but you don't know me?" Xe asks, jerking a thumb at James who rolls xyr eyes.

Teddy sighs, "Hope, meet Pi-erm- _Uncle_ Padfoot," Xe tells xyr sibling whose eyes widen. Teddy internally reminds xyrself that no one here will understand the gender neutralness of xyr sector, and that Hope doesn't live in it either. Xe'll have to drop that for now. Xe sighs, remembering how hard it had been to get _into_ the habit when xe first…well, anyway.

Sirius' eyes widen too, "Uncle?" He asks.

Teddy clears xyr throat, "Right, hi, Teddy Lupin. This is my sibling, Hope Lupin." The room's eyes all look to one man, sitting tucked away in a corner of a table. All Hope sees is the man beside him.

"Headmaster?" She asks, the man's eyes widen.

"Um, what now?" He asks.

Teddy panics, grabbing Hope and looking at xy-no- _her_ intently, "Hope, you know those things Dad refuses to talk about?"

Hope rolls her eyes, "Coz he's a total coward, yes, continue."

"Because it's against the law to talk about them, Hope."

"Whatever, what's your point."

Teddy huffs, "That's not the Headmaster."

Hope looks confused, looking back over at the man sitting beside her very young father, "Yes it is."

"No, it's not. I can't explain how, but it's not. That's Wormtail."

"From Dad's stories?" Hope asks, Teddy nods, "But he's dead."

"So are half the people in this room. For god's sake that's James bloody Potter."

"Well I don't know who the hell that is, is he related to Harry Potter?"

Teddy sighs, "Xe's-um- _he's_ his father. So you can understand exactly why Dad has never mentioned… _him_. Or any of his friends by name."

Hope frowns, "Dad knew Harry Potter?"

Teddy nods slowly, "You know how Harrison and Lillian Malfoy call Dad Pibling Moony?" Hope nods, "Harry Potter is the one who started that, sort of, not Pib-erm-Auntie Ginny and Uncle Draco."

Hope paces for a moment, yanking at her hair, "How could none of you have ever told me about this?" She asks her brother.

"You know we aren't meant to talk about old times."

"Hey, we aren't old!" Sirius complains, the room huffs at him.

Teddy shakes xyr head, "Not what I meant. There was a thing and we restarted. So from year 0 onwards, it's new times, anything before then is old times. So, if I'm right about when we are, this is about 30 OT."

Hope furrows her brows, "There was a different calendar before that?"

"Of course there was Hope, they aren't going to have gone around calling this 30 OT just waiting for it to reach 0 and move into new times, are they?"

"Hey don't blame me for my lack of awareness when recorded history stops at year 0. What the hell do I know?"

"Wait, recorded history stops?" A girl asks, Hope raises her eyebrow at her brother who shrugs.

"No idea. Sorry, what's your name?" Teddy asks.

"Marlene McKinnon," The woman replies.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hope tells her, "Not all history. We're allowed to learn about the war. But beyond that, nothing."

"And the war becomes exaggerated in parts depending on who's telling it," Teddy adds.

"What war?" A red-head asks.

Teddy bites xyr lip as Hope looks at xyr expectantly, "We aren't supposed to talk about it. It's covered in school so that we know why we can't ever go back to how things were, apart from that it's against the law."

"I think we're a little bit out of any sector, Teddy," Hope tells xyr with annoyance.

"Hope, stop. We have more important things to do than handing out spoilers. We need to find a way home," Teddy reminds her strongly.

"We'll do what we can to help but, we're in the middle of a war of our own," the lady with red-hair tells them, she holds a hand out, "Lily Potter, nice to meet you."

"And you, Miss Potter," Hope replies, Teddy awkwardly nods at her, "Um, can I ask. Who is it you're fighting?"

The room exchanges looks again, uncertain. But Remus takes it out of their hands, "Voldemort."

Hope frowns, "Why are you fighting him?" Hope asks in confusion.

"You've heard of him?" Remus asks.

"Of course I've heard of him, he's a war hero." The people before them and Hope all look to Teddy for an explanation.

Teddy looks to the ground miserably, "We aren't supposed to talk about it."

"Te-"

"No, Hope!" Teddy snaps, Hope seems shocked, "Dammit these laws are in place for a reason."

"To protect us from knowing our own history? Well we're in it, and it's not the feral wasteland I've been lead to believe it is. I am sick of these lies, sick of being left in the dark. I want to know why I can't come visit my brother, why I can't move freely in my world, I want to know what happened to my Mother, and I want to bloody know how Wizards went from fighting Lord Voldemort to rallying behind him!" Hope all but yells at her brother.

"WELL YOU CAN'T!" Teddy shouts. Xe takes a breath, calming xyrself, "Hope, you can't. It's been fourteen years and none young enough to forget know what happened. Not because of laws, but because those who do remember _all_ agree that the young shouldn't be told. Every single person on the planet, Hope. These laws are not upheld because people are afraid, they are upheld because people believe in them and the reasoning behind them. The divides keep us safe, they keep the absolute peace we have lived in for fourteen years alive. There's no war, anymore, Hope. No war, no famine, little sickness, no orphans, no abuse based on difference, no fear of the unknown because the unknown is kept away. We all live freely, I'm not breaking that to satisfy your curiosity."

The room falls silent as everyone digests Teddy's words, then Hope looks up at Teddy, "You and I have a different definition of freedom."

Teddy nods, "That's because you've never lived without it. You don't know fear, Hope. You cannot possibly understand."

"I could, if someone told me the truth." Teddy says nothing in reply, Hope nods, looking away. "Primal magic can get us home," Hope declares.

"What's primal magic?" Wormtail questions.

"The Magic used in the Wilds," Hope replies, then frowns, "Which means nothing to you. Teddy?"

"Only accessible to Dark Creatures."

Hope seems confused, "Dark?"

Teddy sighs, "Hope, there's some things you ought to know about the creatures that live in The Wilds."

* * *

 **NOTE:**

I know this chapter covers a lot, some of it doesn't make sense, and it's all a bit hard to keep up with. I really want to get this out of the way and no matter how I word it it just doesn't get any better. Sorry about that.

Oh, and when Teddy said ' _him_ ' really dramatically while talking about Remus' old friends, he was referring to Remus never mentioning Harry.

Also, in case anyone did not put it together, Harrison and Lillian Malfoy are the children of Draco and Ginny, named after their once close friends, Harry Potter and Lily Moon. Hope was named after Remus' mother.

One last thing, Teddy and Hope come from what would be equal to 2021 and are now back in 1979, just before Harry Potter is conceived.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

"Dad used to be feared?" Hope asks, she and Teddy having taken seats at the table as he, with a bit of input from the others, explains very briefly how things used to be for Dark Creatures, "But he's never hurt anyone."

Teddy bites xyr lip, "That fact didn't really come into it. This is just one of the things Year Zero abolished."

Hope shakes her head, "No it didn't. People don't hide things they don't think are shameful, Teddy. If that fear were abolished, we wouldn't have sectors, we would all just live together. Because that's what our society is founded on, not The Man Who Never Would, but the fear of those he walked away from."

Teddy wishes xe could tell her she's wrong, "Fear keeps us alive, Hope."

Hope looks him in the eye with steely determination, "I won't live in fear anymore." She takes a breath, suddenly seeming years above her age and Teddy wonders if xe's missed something, "All magic requires training," She says, "Some can come on instinct but this won't. So unless you all know of anyone who might have trained in the sort of magic only those people can use, we have only one other option."

The people in the room exchange looks for a moment before their Dad clears his throat, "Greyback might have, but he'll have no reason to help you, especially if you plan to change a future in which it sounds as though he's won," Remus explains.

"We aren't changing anything," Teddy says, looking at xyr sister sternly.

Hope calmly meets xyr eye, "Teddy in three days I will be seventeen. I am old enough to decide what I want and what I am willing to sacrifice to get it. You have no right to take that choice from me, not anymore. Our world is broken, broken in three, I won't let it stay that way."

Teddy shakes xyr head, "Hope you don't understand-"

"And whose fault is that?" She asks, still calm.

"What was our other option?" Lily asks her when Teddy does not respond to xyr sister.

"When's the next moon?" Hope asks, "The next _full_ moon, that is."

"Tonight," Remus responds.

"Yes, I thought you were looking a bit peaky," Teddy comments, Remus frowns at that, xe shrugs, "I grew up in the Wilds, I'm used to seeing it."

"You grew up there?" Marlene asks, "I got the feeling you two live in separate parts."

"We do," Teddy replies.

Hope looks away to the ground, then clears her throat, "I can cast the spell to take us home." Everyone looks to her in confusion, "That is, I know _how_ to."

"You can't do primal magic, though, right?" James questions, making sure he's understood things right.

Hope nods, "Not so long as I'm human, no."

Everyone sits in confused silence for a moment until it clicks in Remus' head and he looks up in horror, "No. Hope no, that's not an option."

"It's our _only_ option, Dad. You have to remember things are different in new times, I won't face any of what you have," Hope gently reminds her father.

"I won't let you," He tells her.

"Hope, maybe this isn't a good idea," Teddy agrees, everyone else clueing in to her idea.

"In three days I will be seventeen. At that point I will be told to make a choice, stay in the wilds, in which case I will pick a species and be turned. Move to the Normative Sector, which would mean binding my magic entirely. Or going to The Sector of Magic," Hope says, "What's three days, really?" She asks, looking around the room. Most seem horrified, not at her choice, but at the knowledge she'll be made to.

"They'll bind your magic to be with Muggles?" Sirius almost seems to have tears in his eyes as he addresses her.

Hope seems confused, "What's the alternative? Magic around the normatives? No, every person who moves there has their magic binded permanently."

"Who would ever choose that?"

Teddy clears xyr throat, "You did."

Sirius blinks in surprise, "I what?"

"You were in love with a Muggle. He couldn't choose to have magic but you could choose to give up yours. It was the only way you could be together," Xe informs him.

"And the sectors have no communication?" Remus asks, looking very unhappy.

With a shake of the head, Teddy responds, "Only officials. There are those select few in Government who travel to the inbetween, keep the peace and such. But not with the public, no."

"Well, and there's Hogwarts," Hope adds, "It's illegal to turn a child under seventeen, so those born in the Wilds attend Hogwarts with the kids in the Sector of Magic. We're taught to use their magic just like the other kids. Everyone who graduates from Hogwarts is then given a choice of which sector they will live in."

"That's horrible," A person they haven't been introduced to decides.

"Not many would agree," Hope replies, clearly being one of the few who does.

"And you chose to move to the Sector of Magic?" Sirius asks Teddy who nods, "Why?"

"To be with my partner. Victoire didn't want to leave xyr family, they're very close-knit."

"And we aren't?" Remus asks, bothered by that fact.

Teddy clasps xyr hands on top of the table, "You and Hope are very close, Hope and I were very close. You and I wished we were, and we tried, for Hope we really tried. But I couldn't forget the war. I couldn't forget the times in which Mum and I weren't your priority and I couldn't forget what that lead to. I still can't. It was hard, to leave my family, my home, behind. But in the end, I wanted a future with Victoire and I couldn't have both."

"You've never told me that before," Hope points out.

Teddy swallows harshly, "Hope…Dad didn't go through a war. He went through two. Each one started and ended with tragedy for him. That's why he won't talk about it. It hurts. And I can understand it, but like you I couldn't live my life missing half of the equation. Can you? Because if you do this and you bring us home, there is no going back."

"If you understand that, why do you always shut me down?" Hope asks.

"Because I grew up, and then I understood. For real, I understood why things have to be this way," Teddy replies.

Hope bites her lip, frowning. Can she do it? Can she stay in the Wilds forever? It could mean never seeing her brother again, never meeting her niece or nephew. But leaving would mean leaving her Father and she can't just do that, can she? She sighs.

"Teddy my choice has and will always be to refuse to make one. I will do this, I will turn and I will take us home, but I will not be shut in. I won't live in fear."

Teddy nods, tears in xyr eyes, "You'll lose us all."

Hope nods, "Maybe. But that bit is for everyone else to decide. It's on me to decide what I want and what I am willing to sacrifice to get it."

"…I'm still not going to do it," Remus tells them both.

Hope rolls her eyes, "I don't need you to. Not every graduation is going to fall on a full moon, don't be ridiculous. We've learnt to replicate the magic that created the gene to begin with. And I know how to perform that too."

"You shouldn't know how to do that," Teddy tells her.

Hope shrugs, "You know that invisibility cloak Uncle Padfoot gave Dad before he left?" Teddy nods, "Nicked it to go watch the ceremony once when Dad was performing the spell."

"Of course you did," Teddy says with a sigh.

"It'll take three days to make the potion and then the spell is simple."

"No, this is insane!" Remus snaps, "You are _not_ becoming some…some dark _creature_."

"You know, I have to say. Not once in my life have I found someone as prejudiced against these so-called 'dark creatures' as you appear to be," Hope snaps right back.

"Oh dear," James mutters under his breath.

"I want to go home," Hope says strongly, "And I'm not going to let you stop me because you are afraid of yourself. I am not afraid. Not of you, not of being like you, and not of others like you. You raised me to be brave, Dad. So _be_ brave." She shrugs sadly, "Or don't. But at the very least, don't get in my way."

With that, she turns and leaves the room.

Sirius looks at Remus for a moment before he stands and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Remus asks him, rather viciously.

"To help your daughter save her world. Or do you still think you're the only one allowed to make sacrifices?"

The meeting breaks up after that, Remus stands at the table for a long time before he mutters something about needing a drink and leaving the house.

Teddy stays seated. _Do you still think you're the only one allowed to make sacrifices?_ Why does there always have to be one? Why does change always leave someone standing alone? Teddy wonders if Hope would be so willing to be that one if she knew what happened when their mother tried to be.

* * *

 **NOTE** :

Okay so, a lot of conflict and arguing. Sorry about that, and for the fact that the story so far has been ninety percent dialogue.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am...so sorry. this was 90% written for like this entire time and I just didn't update it. But then I wrote more on it so I'm kind of glad I didn't update it before doing that.**_

 _ **Anyway, moving on!  
Please enjoy :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Hope spends the first day of preparing the necessary ritual to become a creature of the Wilds being helped by her Uncle Padfoot.

She's shocked, having expected to dislike the Uncle who abandoned his family for a Muggle. Only, the man she's speaking with just seems…impossibly different and she can't understand why he left.

"Can I ask you something, Hope?" Sirius asks her as he stirs the potion.

Hope looks up from where she is practicing her runework to ensure no mistakes are made. "Of course, Uncle Padfoot."

"You and Teddy, you don't seem to get along very well," He begins, looking uncertain.

"Your question?" Hope prompts, unable to hide the slight defensiveness in her voice.

"Did you get along before he moved in with Victoria?"

"Victoire, not Victoria," Hope corrects, knowing Victoire would murder anyone who butchered her name like that.

"Right," Sirius accepts.

Hope sighs, thinking back to six years ago when her brother turned seventeen. "We did. I remember when he told me he was going to leave…" Hope trails off for a moment. "I couldn't have been more shocked," She eventually finishes, looking back down at her runes. "Teddy's quite a closed-off person. Or, well, he was back home. But at Hogwarts, in the Sector of Magic, anywhere without Dad, really, he's a lot more open. He'd keep a lot from me, but I never had to keep anything from him."

"And you do from others?" Sirius questions.

Hope looks up at him, a heavy look in her eye. "Dad worked very closely with the O.G. Wilds leader," Hope begins explaining, "So wh-"

"Wait, O.G.? Is…is that a job title or…?" Sirius asks.

Hope looks at her Uncle and blinks for a minute before a snicker escapes. "Damn you are _old_ ," She laughs.

"I am not!" Sirius squawks, "I'm nineteen!"

Hope laughs some more before she looks at him and the humour falls from her face. She gets up and walks over to him. "No, you're right. You're young. So very, very young." Bizarrely, Hope suddenly appears about to cry and Sirius has no idea what's just happened. "Tell me, Uncle. Why are you fighting in this war? You are all but a child."

Sirius looks down at his feet for a moment before looking back up again. "You know what you were saying, about having a choice between peace and freedom?" Hope nods. "That's why."

She watches him for a moment before she nods again. "Dad worked closely with the first leader, the one who founded the Wilds Sector. When the big O.G. died, his daughter, Daciana, took over. Dad's been her confidant and advisor just as he had been her Father. Because of this, he can't have a daughter going around questioning why our world is as it is. So yes, I have had to keep things from others. But while Teddy has never agreed with my thoughts on things, it's not been until he left six years ago that he started telling me to stop talking."

"What do you think changed?" Sirius asks.

Hope frowns, "I think that up until that point he was torn, he wanted Victoire and he couldn't have her. But once he did…well he had no reason to question things anymore."

"And why do you?"

"There is something no one will talk about. Something big and bad and scary that they hide from everyone," Hope tells her Uncle, "People don't hide things they don't consider shameful. If the governments are hiding something from us then it is probably exactly what needs to come to light."

"Why do you think they're hiding something?"

Hope looks down for a moment, putting a hand in her pocket and hesitating. She pulls it out and again and shakes her head, looking up with a sad smile, "That's a long story." She goes back over to her runes, "Why were you asking about Teddy and I anyway?"

"You aren't the only one with a brother who chose a different side to you." Hope looks up in shock. Sirius sighs, "Only I'm the one who left. I didn't want to, you understand, but I couldn't stay there. My family was supporting Voldemort and I can't be apart of that. But my brother…well, I suppose I just still wish he'll fight back and join us."

"I still don't understand why you are fighting the Headmaster."

Sirius looks up in shock, "The Headmaster? I thought Peter was Headmaster? Is Headmaster? …will be Head-oh whatever you get my point."

"No, I mean yes, I mean…" Hope groans, "It's him. I know it is. But it's also Voldemort. I don't understand. It's like it's Uncle Wormy's body but Headmaster Voldemort's mind."

"So Voldemort is teaching Hogwarts?" Sirius asks in horrified shock.

Hope nods her head, "I don't know what beef you have with him, Uncle, but he is a good man."

"No Hope, he can hide in all the sheep skin he likes but he will never be anything other than what he is."

"And what's that?" Hope asks.

Sirius' eyes turn cold.

"A monster."

* * *

"Dad?" Teddy asks as xe walks into the living room to see xyr Father sitting and staring morosely out of the window with a drink in his hand.

Remus looks over at his son, "Teddy, hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I…" Remus sighs, looking down at the glass in his hand. "I saw your Grandfather today."

Teddy frowns in confusion while walking over and taking a seat beside xyr Father. "You never talk about him in the future."

Remus nods, not looking surprised. "I didn't have a great relationship with my Dad growing up."

"Why?" Teddy asks. Remus has always gone on about the importance of family so it seems bizarre to Teddy that Remus wasn't close with his. Then again, perhaps that's _why_ he's so big on it.

"I've never told you how I came to be a W-…to be what I am, have I?" Teddy shakes his head, brow creasing at xyr Father tripping over the word Werewolf. Xe knows creatures of the Wilds were looked down upon in Old Times but he hadn't realised that those creatures looked down on themselves as well. "My Father worked for the Ministry. He was involved in a case with a Werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, and he insulted him. See, no one believed him when he said Greyback was a Werewolf. They all thought he was just some homeless Muggle, but your Grandfather knew better. So he said what he believed to be true. Werewolves are soulless and evil, deserving of nothing but death." Remus looks pained as he continues looking at his drink rather than face his son. He clears his throat, "The next full moon Greyback came and bit me as retribution for my Father insulting him."

"…that's heavy," Teddy says, unsure how to deal with this. Remus lets out a humourless chuckle as he nods. "Is that why you don't want Hope to go through with this ritual? Because you think people will see her that way?"

Remus shakes his head. "No. Your sister was right. My problem with this is entirely my own prejudice. When I was a kid I wanted to change the world, to make a system that accepted my kind and treated us as equals, but somewhere along the way…well, I suppose you can only be called a monster so many times before you start believing it in some way yourself."

Teddy takes xyr Father's hand, xe knows from experience that when Remus gets into these moods there's nothing xe can say. Except this isn't xyr Father, burdened by age and haunted by three wars. Maybe he can give this version something the future one lost when xyr mother died. "I don't think you're a monster. Where I come from, no one else does either. You are a person, Dad, and you are worthy of everything the rest of us are." Remus doesn't seem to believe him. Teddy frowns for a second before a sad smile comes over his face. "You weren't there when I was born. Off on some mission while Mum gave birth."

"What?" Remus asks, sounding mildly horrified.

Teddy chuckles and his smile grows, "You weren't around for a lot. I was nine when the war ended and I remember growing up, largely, without you. It wasn't until I found out that my spouse is pregnant and thought to myself 'Thank the Man Who Never Would that the war was over long before my child will be born.' That it hit me. You weren't leaving because the war was more important than me, you were leaving because creating a better life for me, a better world for me, was more important to you than if I was angry with you. Your priority was my safety and my lifespan. I can't ever thank you enough for that, and I can't ever tell future you that I understand now, that I'm not mad anymore. But it doesn't matter because I know that you will always believe what you did worth it because you did it to better my life. That's how I know you aren't a monster Dad. Back in those days before Year 0, there were parents who would've dropped their children, or who wouldn't have cared to protect their family and only wanted to protect themselves. Those people are monsters. Not the selfless man who did everything he could to save our world and continues to work tirelessly to keep it stable."

Remus smiles at Teddy, eyes glistening. "Thank you, Son."

Teddy smiles back and nods. "Anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT!** **– Okay so, here it is. It is currently 9:40pm on the 16** **th** **of February and I have decided I am going to finish writing this story tonight. So I will. But more than that, I'm going to upload this chapter. This story will be uploaded once chapter per day until it is finished, which will be in 3 days. Okay, thanks for reading my ramble. Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. There are also references to the Dr Who episode entitled 'The Doctor's Daughter'.**_

* * *

"All right, you ready for this?" Sirius asks his niece as they lay out everything needed for the ritual.

Hope looks around the room, locking eyes with her brother and her Father who, she has to admit, she's surprised he showed up. "Yeah, I'm ready." Hope steps into the centre of the rune circle, grabbing the bowl with the potion in it. She holds the bowl above her head, opening her mouth to begin the chant when…

"ANDROMEDA HOPE LUPIN!"

Hope jerks, spilling part of the potion on the floor as she, and everyone else in the room, spin to face the voice. "Dad?!" Hope asks, seeing her father, the future one, the _very angry_ future one.

"That had better not be what I think it is, young lady!" Future-Remus snaps at her. Hope gulps nervously.

"What's with all the yelling, didn't you say this was meant to be painless?" James asks as he walks into the room, only to stop short when he sees the obviously older veteran Remus Lupin. "Err…Moony, man, nice to see ya."

Future-Remus stares at James in shock, then his eyes narrow as he looks to Hope who glares back. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I DID THIS?! I DID NOTHING!"

"How did you even find us?" Teddy asks xyr parent.

"That…is not of import," Future-Remus replies in a no-nonsense tone, "We are going home. Now," He states sharply as he takes off the time-turner around his neck and holds it up for them to see.

"You know," Past-Remus says slowly, "For all that your kids insist our kind are accepted in the future, you seem awfully concerned about what Hope was about to do."

Hope scoffs, "Oh he claims to not care about a _lot_ of things. You know, until they actually happen. You should have seen him when I was sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts."

Everyone in the room looks to Future-Remus in confusion, all except Teddy who just looks annoyed at the memory.

"You got annoyed at your kid for the house they were sorted into?" Sirius asks, deathly calm.

"Not the way you are thinking," Future-Remus replies, though sounding far less sure of himself now.

"Right, you were concerned for me. The first Gryffindor in recorded history. You didn't want me to be alone," Hope says, clearly not believing a word of it.

"I'm sorry, the what?" James asks, shocked.

Hope ignores him, she let's out a humour-less chuckle, "You know, I was _so stupid_. None in recorded history…it seems so long like that. You wouldn't even know Gryffindor _was_ a house if the Hat didn't insist on singing about it still. But it wasn't long ago, was it?" When her question is met with silence, she points at James, or rather the scarf around his neck, and looks her Father pointedly in the eyes, " _Was it_?"

"Hope-"

"Oh let me guess, this is where you tell me that the past has been hidden for a reason, that it's for the safety of everyone that we all remain _cowards_. Because that is why there has been no Gryffindors, Father. Everyone is raised to live their life afraid."

Future-Remus stares coldly at his daughter, "There is a difference between bravery and _recklessness_ Hope. One day you will learn that. Until that day, things will continue being kept from you because you, young lady, cannot be trusted to know."

"Dad!" Teddy calls in shock. Everyone is silent, and while Future-Remus looks mildly uncomfortable, like he knows he crossed a line, he refuses to back down.

Hope swallows through the lump in her throat, "The Man Who Never Would was a Gryffindor, you can be sure of that, and there is no way our world is what he envisioned when he stopped the war."

Future-Remus scoffs, "All right, you want to know the truth, Hope?"

" _Father_!" Teddy hisses at him.

"No Teddy, if she wants to know, then fine." Future-Remus looks at his daughter for a moment before his eyes flick to the side for a moment and find the eyes of a very young, from his perspective, Sirius Black. He looks to each one of the Marauders, including young him, before looking back to Hope. "The truth is, you are right."

"…Say what now?" Hope asks when silence falls for a moment.

Future-Remus sighs, looking to the ground. "Hope… _I_ stopped the war." Hope's eyes widen as Remus looks back to her, "I am The Man Who Never Would."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 _Remus Lupin paces in his office in year 14. His kids have been missing for three days now, and no one has any idea what happened to them beyond 'disappearing after being enveloped by light' (thanks for that not so helpful witness statement, Victoire)._

" _Lupin."_

 _Remus spins in shock, finding someone he really and truly never thought he would see again standing behind him. "Regulus?"_

 _Regulus nods, "I know where your kids are, and if you don't get there now, your daughter is going to make a grave and unfixable mistake."_

* * *

"I am The Man Who Never Would."

Hope drops the bowl with the potion in it in shock.

"Why don't we all go sit down for this?" Lily suggests, leading everyone to sit around the dining room table as they had been doing when Hope and Teddy first arrived.

"You two have mentioned that moniker before," Past-Remus says after everyone has sat down, "What does it mean?"

Teddy nods to Hope to answer, "You know the story better than I do."

Hope nods, "The war started in 12 OT, er, old times. It ended in year 0. We aren't taught who started it, only that it ended when a man put down his foot. This man had watched someone he loved die before him, and in that moment he decided, the killing would stop. Our world was built on the understanding that this man would never kill to avenge the one he lost. The man left, but those in the room got talking. They became the leaders of our world, The Sector of Magic, lead by Minister Arthur Weasley. The Normative Sector, lead by Prime Minister John Spencer-Churchill, and The Wilds, now lead by Daciana Greyback." Hope looks at her father with a look of betrayal, "Or at least, that's what we are taught in school."

"You said before that the foundation of your world isn't The Man Who Never Would, but the fear of those he walked away from," Marlene says with a frown, Hope nods. "I think I understand what you mean now."

"You don't understand anything," Future-Remus spits.

"Then for once in your life will you actually freaking explain something instead of assuming that whatever it is will lead everyone you care about to hate and leave you?" Past-Remus demands. Everyone looks to him in surprise but he holds eye contact with his future-self, "I haven't known Teddy and Hope long, but I do know that they are nothing like our Father. So whatever it is you are hiding, it's time to stop."

Future-Remus looks away for a moment, then he nods. "What you're taught in school, Hope…well it's a nice story, but it's not true. Not entirely."

"Then what is?" Hope asks desperately. It's clear to everyone that she had thoroughly idolised this man, who seemed to be the only one from the future willing to do something when things are wrong.

"The truth is…the truth is it wasn't bravery that I showed that day," Remus tells her, "I watched your Mother die…I watched Teddy watch your Mother die. He didn't cry, not a single tear. He grew up in a war, he knew the most important thing was to get you out. I watched my nine-year-old son carry you out of the battle, his face blank despite his own mother's blood half covering it." Teddy flinches in xyr seat at that, remembering it clearly.

"You did that?" Hope asks him.

"I carried you all the way back to the bunker we were meant to go to if something went wrong," Teddy replies with little emotion.

Future-Remus clears his throat, drawing everyone's attention back to him, "The day the war started, your Uncle Padfoot's sanctuary had just opened and the laws prejudiced against Dark Creatures were abolished. Mere moments later, Harry Potter was killed, and moments after that, the Minister did too." He swallows harshly, "You should have grown up in a world of acceptance, one where Normatives, Creatures, and Wizards live in harmony. We were so close to having that," Future-Remus tells her, "You could have had that, if I'd fought for a better future like I was supposed to. But after I watched your Mother die…I couldn't let the war continue knowing it could kill you both too. Our world is so screwed up, Hope. It's screwed up because I was afraid, because I was a coward. I just couldn't stand to watch you die."

Hope watches her Father for a moment before she gets up and goes over to hug him. "I forgive you, Dad. But we can't leave things as they are."

Future-Remus looks at his past self over Hope's shoulder before he replies. "No, we can't."

"What are we going to do then?" Teddy asks as Hope and Future-Remus part.

"George Weasley has a twin brother, Fred, I don't know if either of you remember him." Teddy and Hope both look at each other and shrug. "Yes, well, you didn't exactly see him much, he was a wizard. Anyway, he was a lot like you Hope. Ended up running to the Feral Land. He'll help put the world right."

"Feral Land?" Frank asks the future version of his friend.

"Erm, Australia, Greenland, Japan, and…oh what was that bloody island called in Old Times?" Future-Remus mutters, rubbing at his forehead.

"Careful, Dad, your age is showing," Hope jests. Remus mock-scowls at her making her laugh. It's the first interaction those from this time see that help them to in any way see the Father they know their Moony could be in his future-self.

"What's that little one to the side of Australia?" Future-Remus asks.

Lily looks at him incredulously, "Please tell me you don't mean New Zealand?"

"Ah, yes, that's it!" He replies.

"Oh my God, Remus, New Zealand is bigger than England! 'Little one to the side of Australia'," Lily says with a scoff, "Did you even study geography, or was that deleted from your brain when you erased your own history?" Future-Remus flinches slightly, but Lily makes no move to apologise.

"I suppose then…that it's time for you three to go," James states, disappointment clear in his voice and on everyone's faces. All except Future-Remus whose face goes cold again as he nods.

"You didn't even say hi to your friends," Hope tells her Father.

"My friends died a long time ago, Hope," He replies, "I have no interest in conversing with what are basically ghosts to me."

"Don't you see the chance you've been given here?" His past-self asks, "Everything you've ever regretted not saying…now is your chance."

Future-Remus looks up at all of his friends, he finds expressions of hope on all of them.

* * *

" _Where are they?" Remus asks Regulus._

" _1979," Regulus replies shortly._

" _I-I can't go back there. Surely that would cause far too many historical problems."_

" _The one who sent them back will take the memories of those from the past and restore the timeline as soon as you get your children out of there."_

" _Sent them back? Who sent them back?!"_

 _Regulus smirks, "Pretty sure only one person in history would go through all of this, only to save you from yourself. Well, only one person who is dead anyway."_

 _Remus frowns, then he sighs, "God dammit, Harry."_

" _They won't remember, Lupin," Regulus tells him again, "Now_ go _."_

* * *

Future-Remus sighs, "I'm sorry," He says. _I'm sorry I can't save you, I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you believe I could possibly be a spy, I'm sorry that I can't warn you about Peter, I'm sorry I can't get Sirius to admit his feelings, I'm sorry that I'm saying good bye again, I'm sorry the man I have become is such a disappointment to you all, I'm sorry I can't help you win the war._ "that in the future I'm gonna get together and have two children with your cousin, Padfoot."

"YOU ARE _WHAT_?!" Sirius screams. He glares menacingly at past-Remus.

"Don't blame me, _he_ did it!" Past-Remus defends, pointing at his future self.

"Hold on, _Andromeda_ Hope Lupin?! Please don't be named after your own Mother!" Sirius begs of Hope.

"Well, Hope is my mother's name. It stands to reason, then, that Andromeda is Hope's maternal grandmother's name, which would mean that…" Past-Remus trails off as he realises what he's just lead everyone to think.

"NYMPHADORA IS SIX YEARS OLD REMUS JOHN LUPIN YOU PERVERTED FREAK OF NATURE!" Sirius screams. Future-Remus chuckles at his friend, then laughs a little harder. James can't help but join in, then Hope does, and a moment later everyone is laughing, including Sirius.

Future-Remus nods, "Come on you two. Your Uncle Prongs is right, it's time to go." Hope and Teddy both look at the others in sadness.

"Oh don't look like that," Marlene tells them, "Your world may be tough, but any world looks a little lighter knowing that you two will be in it. Your future is worth fighting for."

"Thanks Auntie Marley," Teddy tells her, hugging her.

The kids hug everyone good bye, Future-Remus getting good-natured backslaps from Sirius, James, and Peter. Lily looks him up and down before she walks over and hugs him. Future-Remus stiffens awkwardly, then he tries to hug her back. Lily holds on until Remus drops his head onto her shoulder and accepts the comfort offered.

"We'd love and forgive you no matter what. You know that, don't you?" Lily asks.

Remus frowns…

* * *

" _I'm_ not _the spy!" Remus cries to his friends in January of 1981._

 _James shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Moony. I won't risk my son because I couldn't see past you being my friend. You betrayed us and I can't let that go. I can't ever forgive that."_

" _Pro-"_

" _Don't. My friends call me that. Friends don't turn on each other."_

 _Remus looks at him in disbelief. After everything they've been through…they have each given him so many reasons, so many times, to not trust them. Especially Sirius who watches on in silent but harsh judgment, looking at him with contempt. He's always been there, always forgiven them, always loved them. Was this inevitable? Was he a fool to truly think they could ever trust and care for a Were-…for someone like him?_

* * *

Future-Remus sighs, "If that's still true a year from now, I'll believe you."

Lily frowns in confusion, but finally lets go of him.

"Right, how do we use this thing?" Hope asks.

Future-Remus puts the chain around Teddy and Hope's heads. "We spin this twenty-three times." Future-Remus does so, waiting until the last possible moment before…

Future-Remus let's go of the time-turner and steps away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Future-Remus let's go of the time-turner and steps away.

"DAD!" Hope screams as she and Teddy disappear.

"Err, Moony?" James asks, "What are you doing?"

"What I should have been doing all along," Future-Remus replies, pulling another time-turner out from his pocket.

"And what is that?" Peter asks him.

Future-Remus looks at him, unsure how to feel about being faced with this young, innocent, Wormtail. "Whatever it takes to protect the world, instead of protecting myself."

* * *

" _How the hell am I supposed to get back to 1979?" Remus asks the ghost of his best mate's brother._

" _Evans seems to think that Arthur's put all the time turner's in the Muggle world. Normative Headquarters or whatever you call it these days."_

" _That's illegal!" Remus claims agitatedly, "No magical item is allowed to enter the Normative sector, what if one of them had gotten a hold of them!? They can't be exposed to magic, they couldn't handle it, can't be trusted with it."_

" _You know, add a bit more of a scowl and you'll_ really _remind me of my Father," Regulus deadpans causing Remus to physically flinch away almost three whole steps. "When you find the time turners, take two of them. I'm sure you will see what the second is for in time."_

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Alice questions uncertainly.

Future-Remus' face grows determined as he stands before them all, and suddenly they can all quite easily see him leading a war effort. "I'm going to go back to 1995, I'm going to stop Voldemort from destabilising the wizarding world, I'm going to prevent the war from ever starting, and I'm going to save your son's life," He says, directing the last part to James and Lily.

Sirius smirks, "There's the Moony I know and love."

Future-Remus chuckles slightly, "I fractured my world and raised two kids to borderline hate me, hiding behind laws I pushed to be created. That kind of fear is exactly what lead to people following Voldemort the first time he rose…which is now, I suppose. Regulus said that Teddy and Hope weren't sent back here to teach me a lesson. I was always supposed to come back here, not to save them, but to be reminded of exactly why I started fighting." Future-Remus smiles wetly at his friends, "I believed in a better future. I'm not ready to give up that dream."

Sirius walks up to him and grabs his shoulder, "You are the one who taught me to never give up on my dreams. Go and live yours. Save our nephew. Save the world."

Future-Remus steps away from them all, putting the time-turner on and preparing to turn it.

"We won't remember this, will we?" Past-Remus asks. Future-Remus hesitates for a moment before he nods. "Then you might as well answer me this, why would you ever help Greyback?"

Future-Remus purses his lips as he nods once, "The same reason Voldemort ended up in such a position of power. After everything was divvied up between the sectors, extremists like that had gotten what they wanted. We had created the world they had wanted to see. Magic without Muggles, Creatures without Wizards, and after they had gotten what they'd wanted all along, they weren't a threat."

"But to work so closely with him…" Past-Remus presses.

"Do you remember when we started at Hogwarts and Sirius called Mary Macdonald a mudblood?" Past-Remus nods as Sirius cringes. "He didn't know any different, but once taken out of the environment that had made such beliefs a necessary part of survival, he flourished into a person we admire."

"You think Greyback could be a good person?" James asks him incredulously.

"He wants to free Werewolves from the oppression of wizards, and knowing his story like I do now, I completely understand why. If not for you lot, and Dumbledore allowing me to attend school, I may have ended up the same way. So I gave him a chance, and he took it." Future-Remus nods at them all, "Good bye."

"Bye, Moony," James says, the others all saying good bye as well.

Future-Remus looks at Lily and James a moment longer, then Marlene, then Alice and Frank, knowing that he won't be saving them as well, knowing that he can't. What happened to all of them ended the first war, he can't risk that changing.

He looks down at his time turner, then frowns and shakes his head. "Yeah, this was a metaphor more than anything,' He realises, knowing that having a time-turner will just make two of him in one timeline again. "You'd better all stand back."

"Are you going to perform the spell Hope was going to? Using primal magic?" Alice asks, sounding curious.

Future-Remus nods, "It's the only way to ensure I'll merge with the past version of me, or I'll be no help at all."

"Good luck, Moony," Peter tells him.

Future-Remus nods at him. He then breathes in, focusing on the air he feels filling his lunges and being distributed throughout his body. He calls on the power within him and…exhales.

The power swirls around him in green light before he feels as though a bubble has popped.

He looks around and sees himself standing in his old office as History of Magic teacher. Remus walks over to the window and sees no purple barrier around Hogwarts meant to stop students from running off between sectors.

"Lupin?"

Remus spins around to see Mad-Eye standing in his doorway. "Alastor," Remus comments, he's not seen the man in many years.

"Ready to go?" Moody asks.

Remus takes a calming breath, pulling his wand out. He's got one chance to stop Voldemort before he kills Harry. He _has_ to be ready to cast that spell the moment they arrive.

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Remus has his wand already out and ready as he goes through the floo, immediately turning it on Voldemort and yelling, "STUPEFY!"

Voldemort drops to the ground halfway through his curse, "Avada Ke-"

Remus watches as Harry turns to look at him in surprise, Hermione coming into the room a second later.

"Did it work? Did we stop him?" Hermione asks worriedly until she sees Pettigrew's crumpled form.

"Uncle Moony did, actually," Harry replies, grinning at his Uncle who stares at him in shock. Harry's grin falls into a frown as Kingsley looks at Remus cautiously while walking past to place Voldemort under arrest. "Uncle Moony?"

Remus' hand goes to his mouth as he breathes in sharply. Then he rushes over, pulling Harry into a hug. Hermione wanders over in concern, only to be pulled into the hug as well. "I thought I'd never see either of you again."

"Awh, Professor Moony, I know it was a risky plan but, in what world could Harry possibly not make it through on sheer luck alone?" Hermione asks.

"Oh shut up, I have _some_ skills," Harry defends.

"Speaking of, why the hell didn't you disarm him?"

"It all happened so quickly I didn't even draw my wand," Harry replies with a cringe.

Remus lets out a wet chuckle, "Like Father like Son." Then he holds back a sob, knowing that Harry died like his Father did. Only he hasn't, because Remus saved him and he is alive.

"Seriously, Uncle Moony, are you okay?" Harry asks, looking at his Uncle in concern.

"So long as I have you lot around, I'll be just fine."

* * *

As soon as they move reconvene at the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer after a long night of answering all sorts of legal questions about what just went down and making sure the Sanctuary is still set up okay, Remus watches the door carefully for a head of bubblegum pink hair.

When at last he spots it, Remus hurries over, picking Tonks up and twirling her around. Tonks 'eeps' in surprise. "Remus?" She asks.

Remus just kisses her, rather passionately, before he pulls away just slightly. He cups her check gently as he looks her in the eye. "Marry me."

"W-What?" Tonks asks in shock and confusion.

"Everything could have gone so wrong tonight. I don't ever again want to live in a world where there's a possibility to wake up in the morning without you by my side. I love you, Tonks. I will always love you."

Tonks' shock slowly fades into a beaming smile as she nods, "Yes, Remus, _yes_ ," she says, throwing her arms around him as she kisses him again.

"WOOHOOO!" Harry yells out behind them, other cheers going up as everyone in the pub claps.

* * *

"Remus, we have to talk."

Remus looks up at his wife, immediately putting his book down and giving her his undivided attention. He had sworn to himself that he would never again allow anything to be more of a priority than his family. "Of course, Love. What's going on?"

Tonks breaks out into a grin, "I'm pregnant."

"…Oh," Remus replies, eyes wide with shock before a smile comes over his face as well. He jumps up and pulls her close to him. "Y-You're pregnant?" Tonks nods excitedly, Remus laughs, giddy with happiness.

"Mama, Daddy, I'm firsty."

Remus and Tonks look over to see their seven-year-old pyjama clad son standing in the doorway. Remus smiles adoringly at his wife before moving over and kneeling in front of their son. "You should be in bed, Teddy."

"I wanna drink."

Remus smiles and nods, "How about some warm milk?" Teddy nods his head, so Remus takes his little hand and walks with him into the kitchen. "Hey Ted, you know I'd do anything for you and your Mummy, right?"

Teddy nods again, "Of course, Daddy. Uncle Pads saids that you _always_ make Mummy happy. And you _always_ make me happy too. 'Cept when you won't give me cookies."

"Well, if that's the _only_ time," Remus says, giving his son a mischievous look before reaching into a high cupboard and grabbing a cookie from a tin. Teddy's eyes widen in surprise and happiness. "Just don't tell your Mum I gave this to you after bedtime, okay?"

Teddy giggles as he nods, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Teddy Bear."

* * *

"UNCLE PRONGSLET!"

Remus watches, eyes tearing over as his daughter embraces her Uncle happily.

"Hope! Excited for your first year at Hogwarts?" Harry asks, holding hands with his wife while signing with his other hand so that she can keep up.

Hope instinctively signs as well, "Of course! I hear there's a new _super_ dorky Defence Professor this year."

"Oi!" Harry complains, flicking his niece's nose.

Lily chuckles before signing, **"You are pretty dorky."**

" **HEY! Don't gang up on me."**

" **A very cute dork, though."**

Harry grins at her, **"I suppose that's all right then."**

"Oh, stop being adorable, will you? It's sickening."

Harry rolls his eyes as he turns to face one of his best mates. "I don't recall asking you, Draco."

"Well, I've never hesitated to give my opinion before, why start now?"

No one else understands the exact reference, but those two just about burst a lung laughing.

"You lot are nuts," Bill says as he and Fleur walk over with their kids, Cedric, Cho, and their children in tow.

"Well, you knew that already," Ginny tells her brother, an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Much to the thirteen-year-old's dismay.

" _Muuuum_ ," Lillian hisses, glaring at her mother who rolls her eyes.

"Now, now, Lils, she just loves you."

Lillian flushes at Louis Weasley's words. "I-I know. And I love you too, Mum."

Ginny and Fleur exchange amused looks, well aware of the fact that if anyone else dared to shorten Lillian's name, they'd be crucified.

"You lot better get on the train," Tonks tells them all, "Don't want to miss it."

"I'll miss you," Victoire tells Teddy who grins.

"Obviously." Victoire rolls his eyes as Teddy chuckles, then looks at her seriously. "I'll miss you too."

As they watch the train pull away, Sirius wanders closer to Remus.

"You know, one of these days, you're going to tell me what it is that puts that look of utter disbelief, pain, and intense relief in your eyes whenever you see our family happy."

"Just a memory, Sirius," Remus replies.

"Seems like more than just a memory to me, Moonbeam."

Remus chuckles, nodding, "Maybe so. A dream then. A dream you convinced me to make come true."

Sirius looks at him, then smiles gently, making a show of looking around. Then he nods, "Seems like a good dream to me."

"Yeah, Pads," Remus tells him, "Definitely a good one."

Remus looks up, knowing that his lost friends are watching over them.

"More than just a memory, indeed."

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with me through this. Sorry for the constant stopping and starting, sort of a 'will he won't he' on whether or not this even got finished. (At 1:13am on the 17** **th** **of February btw so, totally got this finished in the one night I said I would!)**

 **Regardless, it's thanks to the reviews I'm surprisingly still getting on this that I got my butt in gear and finally finished it. Well, and random inspiration that came to me in the shower but, you know, that's just how things go sometimes.**

 **Right, I hope everyone enjoyed the final instalment (For real this time) of the Uncle Moony series. Surprisingly, I've really come to love this series.**

 **Thanks again to all, and keep remembering the good times.**


End file.
